mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Guttenberg, New Jersey
{Infobox settlement |official_name = Guttenberg, New Jersey |settlement_type = Town |nickname = |motto = |image_skyline = |imagesize = |image_caption = |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_map = Guttenberg_nj.png |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Guttenberg highlighted in Hudson County. Inset: Location of Hudson County highlighted in the State of New Jersey. |image_map1 = Census Bureau map of Guttenberg, New Jersey.gif |mapsize1 = 250x200px |map_caption1 = Census Bureau map of Guttenberg, New Jersey |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = New Jersey |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Hudson |government_footnotes = |government_type = Town (New Jersey) |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Gerald Drasheff (term ends December 31, 2012)2012 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, April 26, 2012. Accessed July 13, 2012. |leader_title1 = Clerk |leader_name1 = Alberto CabreraTown Directory, Town of Guttenberg. Accessed December 16, 2011. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = March 9, 1859 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = Gazetteer of New Jersey Places, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 7, 2012. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 0.628 |area_land_km2 = 0.507 |area_water_km2 = 0.121 |area_total_sq_mi = 0.243 |area_land_sq_mi = 0.196 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.047 |area_water_percent = 19.24 |area_rank = 9th smallest |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Guttenberg town, Hudson County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 16, 2011.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Guttenberg town, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed December 16, 2011."2010 Census Populations: Hudson County". Asbury Park Press. Retrieved December 1, 2011. |population_total = 11176 |population_density_km2 = 22,052.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 57,116.0 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed January 4, 2008. |elevation_m = 59 |elevation_ft = 194 |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |latd = 40.792784 |longd = -74.004572 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07093Look Up a ZIP Code for Guttenberg, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed December 16, 2011. |area_code = 201/551 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401728650 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 15, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885235 |website = http://www.guttenbergnj.org |footnotes = }} Guttenberg , is a town in Hudson County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the town population was 11,176. Only four blocks wide, Guttenberg is the ninth-smallest municipality in the stateGCT-PH1: Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- Place and (in selected states) County Subdivision from 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 15, 2012. and the most densely populated incorporated place in the country, with 57,116 people per square mile of land area.Guide to State and Local Census Geography 2011, United States Census Bureau. Accessed April 24, 2012. The population increased by 369 (+3.4%) from the 10,807 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 2,539 (+30.7%) from the 8,268 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 15, 2012.Most of the town's population resides in the Galaxy Towers, a trio of residential skyscrapers overlooking the Hudson River.E. Assata Wright and Stephen LaMarca. "Some of this year's biggest stories: Hurricane, elections, scandals, and teacher tenure made local news this year". Year in Review: The Hudson Reporter, December 25, 2011, Page 16. Accessed January 7, 2012. "The Galaxy Towers, a luxury waterfront condominium complex that contains most of the population of Guttenberg, has continually made headlines in 2011." Geography Guttenberg is located atop the Hudson Palisades, south of Woodcliff and the Racetrack Section in North Bergen and north of West New York. Its western border is Kennedy Boulevard. Bergenline Avenue, the commercial corridor of North Hudson, runs north and south through the town, and is the heart of "Havana on the Hudson". Its eastern border is the Hudson River, opposite Manhattan's Upper West Side. Guttenberg is located at (40.792784,-74.004572). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town had a total area of 0.243 square miles (0.628 km2), of which, 0.196 square miles (0.507 km2) of it is land and 0.047 square miles (0.121 km2) of it (19.24%) is water. History advertising the town's 150th anniversary. In the background is one of the three towers of the Galaxy apartments.]] Guttenberg was formerly a farm owned by William Cooper, sold in 1853 to a group of New Yorkers, who had formed the Weehawken Land and Ferry Association. Like nearby Union Hill, it was subdivided and lots were sold mostly to Germans. The company ran two ferries, the Hultz and the Flora, which crossed the Hudson from the landings at the foot of Bulls Ferry Road, Pleasant Valley, Fort Lee, and Spring Street in Manhattan. Guttenberg was formed as a town on March 9, 1859, from portions of North Bergen Township.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 146. Accessed April 24, 2012. Galaxy Towers, developed by Prudential Insurance Company, were built in the late 1970s on Boulevard East. The three octagonal skyscrapers rise and contain 1,075 apartments.Rand, Ellen. "NEW JERSEY HOUSING; The Demise of a Luxury Complex", The New York Times, June 8, 1980. Accessed July 15, 2012. Demographics .]] 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $49,981 (with a margin of error of +/- $8,219) and the median family income was $53,945 (+/- $9,457). Males had a median income of $50,227 (+/- $8,459) versus $32,089 (+/- $6,483) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $33,239 (+/- $8,416). About 14.8% of families and 16.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.7% of those under age 18 and 11.8% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Guttenberg town, Hudson County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 15, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 10,807 people, 4,493 households, and 2,619 families residing in the town. The population density was 56,012.0 inhabitants per square mile (21,961.1/km2), making it the most densely populated municipality in The United States,with over twice the density of New York City.Raghunathan, Abhi. "BRIEFING: CROWDS; IN THE CITIES", The New York Times, May 13, 2001. Accessed October 6, 2007. There were 4,650 housing units at an average density of 24,100.7 per square mile (9,449.3/km2). The racial makeup of the town was 64.98% White, 3.81% African American, 0.38% Native American, 7.30% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 16.42% from other races, and 7.10% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 54.33% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Guttenberg town, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 16, 2011.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Guttenberg town, Hudson County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 15, 2012. There were 4,493 households out of which 27.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.3% were married couples living together, 13.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.7% were non-families. 35.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.13. In the town the population was spread out with 21.2% under the age of 18, 8.7% from 18 to 24, 36.9% from 25 to 44, 21.4% from 45 to 64, and 11.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.6 males. The median income for a household in the town was $44,515, and the median income for a family was $47,440. Males had a median income of $38,628 versus $33,154 for females. The per capita income for the town was $27,931. About 11.1% of families and 13.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.7% of those under age 18 and 10.9% of those age 65 or over. The town is a bedroom community with about 36% of its employed residents working in New York City, including 1,648 of the 4,993 Guttenberg residents in the workforce who commute to employment in Manhattan.Residence MCD/County to Workplace MCD/County Flows for New Jersey (County Names A - L): 2000 - Sorted by Residence State-County, or State-County-County Subdivision (in 12 states), United States Census Bureau, released July 25, 2003. Accessed July 23, 2012. Government Local government Guttenberg operates under the Town form of New Jersey municipal government, and is governed by a mayor and a five-member council. Town council members are elected at-large to two-year terms on a staggered basis in partisan elections.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 145. , the Mayor of Guttenberg is Gerald Drasheff. Members of the Guttenberg Town Council are Alfonso "Al" Casoarrow, Donna Florio, Monica Fundora, John D. Habermann and Efrain Velez.Elected Officials, Town of Guttenberg. Accessed January 7, 2012. Federal, state and county representation Guttenberg is in the 13th Congressional district[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=58 2011 New Jersey Citizen’s Guide to Government], p. 58, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed July 15, 2012. and is part of New Jersey's 32nd state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 13. Accessed July 15, 2012.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed July 15, 2012. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Guttenberg Town had been in state legislative district 33. Based on the results of the 2010 Census, the New Jersey Redistricting Commission has shifted Guttenberg into the , a change that will take effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.Plan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. July 15, 2012. Public safety North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue is a county fire department serving northern Hudson County.About Us. North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue. Retrieved December 1, 2011. Political scandal Recent scandals include the convictions of the mayor, David Delle Donna, and his wife, a member of the town planning board, on federal extortion and mail fraud charges;Sampson, Peter. "Guttenberg mayor, wife charged", The Record (Bergen County), September 28, 2007. Accessed October 6, 2007. "The mayor of Guttenberg and his wife shook down a local bar owner for money they used to pay for cosmetic surgery, gambling in Atlantic City, and accessories for their dog, federal authorities said Friday after arresting the pair." a former mayor, Peter LaVilla, who pleaded guilty in 2003 to misappropriating campaign funds and using the money for a private brokerage account; a councilman who resigned after being accused of receiving illegal advances on his salary; and a chief financial officer, who pleaded guilty in 2002 to misappropriation of funds.Miller, Johnathan. "F.B.I. Raids on the Mayor Make Him Topic A in a Small Town", The New York Times, February 16, 2007. Accessed October 6, 2007. "In 2003, the former mayor, Peter LaVilla, pleaded guilty to misappropriating campaign funds and using the money for a private brokerage account after an investigation by the United States attorney’s office. In 2002, a councilman accused of receiving illegal advances on his salary resigned, although he was never formally charged. The same year, the town’s chief financial officer pleaded guilty to misappropriation of funds." Education For Pre-Kindergarten through eighth grade, 1,018 public school students from Guttenberg (as of 2009-10, per the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Guttenberg School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 16, 2011.) attend the Anna L. Klein School as part of the Guttenberg Public School District. For grades 9 - 12, public school students attend North Bergen High School in North Bergen, as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the North Bergen School District.Staff. "Schools and taxes: Vote on school board, budgets this Tuesday", Hudson Reporter, April 13, 2008. Accessed April 27, 2008. "In tiny Guttenberg, the race is actually more interesting, even though the town only has one school (Anna L. Klein School) and sends its high schoolers to North Bergen High." Commerce Portions of Guttenberg are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide).Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 10, 2010. Accessed December 16, 2011. The Guttenberg Urban Enterprise Zone covers business in the following areas:Guttenberg Urban Enterprise Zone Program, accessed March 15, 2007 * Bergenline Avenue – 68th Street to 71st Street * Park Avenue – 68th Street to 71st Street * 70th Street – Park Avenue to Bergenline Avenue * 69th Street – Park Avenue to Boulevard East * 69th Street to 71st Street – Boulevard East * 70th Street to 71st Street – Broadway Transportation New Jersey Transit (NJT) bus service is available to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan and Bergen County destinations on the 128, 154, 156, 158, 159, 165, 166, 168 routes. Service north to Fort Lee and the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal is available the 181 and 188 routes. Hudson County local service is provided on the 22, 23, 84/86, 88 and 89 routes.Hudson County Bus/rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed December 16, 20117. NJT bus lines are augmented by guagua (minibus) service. Notable residents Notable current and former residents of Guttenberg include: * Steve Carell (born 1962), film and television actor, lived in Guttenberg during his time on The Daily Show.Video interview. "Steve Carell On Fox 5" MyFoxNY.com 18 Sep 2009 * Boštjan Nachbar (born 1980), NBA athlete for the New Jersey Nets.Eurocup Basketball Accessed January 15, 2009. References External links * Town of Guttenberg * Guttenberg School District: Anna L. Klein School * * Data for the Guttenberg School District, National Center for Education Statistics * North Bergen High School * North Bergen Reporter, Incorporating the Town of Guttenberg Category:1859 establishments in the United States Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:North Hudson, New Jersey Category:Populated places established in 1859 Category:Populated places in the United States with Hispanic majority populations Category:Populated places on the Hudson River Category:Towns in Hudson County, New Jersey ca:Guttenberg (Nova Jersey) de:Guttenberg (New Jersey) es:Guttenberg (Nueva Jersey) it:Guttenberg (New Jersey) sw:Guttenberg, New Jersey ht:Guttenberg, New Jersey nl:Guttenberg (New Jersey) pl:Guttenberg (New Jersey) pt:Guttenberg (Nova Jérsei) vo:Guttenberg (New Jersey)